Baa says Sirius
by Lupin3Black
Summary: Remus, no matter what he thinks, is not Irish. Remus/Sirius slash! Wolfstar! Rated for snogging. Flames will be laughed at and shared with friends.


I've had this **idea for a whole and I only wrote it tonight! Go procrastination. But seriously, can someone tell me Remus's hair colour and nationality. In some I have him blonde and French. Others he's auburn and Irish. And others he mousy and English! I don't really want to know the answer though but I do. So tell me and I'll still mix it around. **

**Cat**

Baa Moony. Baa

One-shot

One Remus Lupin was painting on the fine autumn evening of November 21st. The messy dormitory usually filled to the brim with sexy animagus's and adorable werewolves, (okay, theres just one werwolf) would be empty for at least another peaceful, quiet hour and he barely was able to fit in five minutes of his secret favourite pass time anymore, his precious time used up by friends and homework. And then there was that werewolf problem that took up a good bit of his time.

So, when he got the chance, he used the spare tome to his advantage and he drew, painted, crayoned, what ever he felt like at that current moment.

Right now, he wanted to stain the fabric of the clean canvas with black and white, creating a whole new world for him to explore with his thin paintbrush bought to him by his loving ,doting grandmother that had no idea her lanky grandson that 'needed a haircut' was actually a blood thirsty monster.

So, he took the thinnest paintbrush he could find in his trunk at such a short notice and stained it with black and began to paint. To be honest, Moony didn't know what he was painting. All the Geek could see were different shapes and a number of blobs that formed together in the end to make the one thing he always ended up with in the end.

Sirius Black.

It was never the same scene, never the same picture, place, but it was always his Padfoot, the same hair, same eyes, same gorgeous face looking up at him, this time it was Sirius pulling his 'puppy dog face' looking up from beneath his eyelashes,pouting wildly, his black hair sticking up in random places. This moment had occurred last year, at three o clock in the morning when the insatiable mutt had woken him up demanding he go down to the kitchens so he could have toast. 'Not just any toast Moons' he declared 'Toast with honey and sugar! The best toast of all kind'

Remus had of course, agreed because that face was enough to give him particularly 'happy' dreams for about a month. And a half. Plus another two weeks. And 13 days. Okay let's just say Remus woke up more tired than before he went to sleep for a long time after.

He was just tidying up when Sirius strolled in and the nerd froze, black paint staining his hands and cheeks.

"Hey moons James is with Lils again for the night-fuck is that me?" Sirius asked shocked! He knew Remus could draw but that is fucking amazing! Practically a photograph. Even if it was slightly disturbing (and exciting) that his bestfriend (and crush) was drawing adorable pictures of him.

"NO! That there...is...a sheep! Yes! It's a sheep! That baa's! Because in Ireland we have lots of sheep. Can't get peace where I live, they do nothing but baa! All day. Baa ba BA baa BA baa. " Remus stammered reaching up to ruffle his blonde locks and accidentally mixing black paint in it somehow (even though I thought it wad impossible) making him even more adorable that before.

I know. It happened literally, that guy is adorable. If you look up adorable if the dictionary they will be a picture of three people. Remus Lupin. Obviously. Phil Lester because be honest, who doesn't love him and Dan howell. Yum. I would.

Total brain melt here imagine them all together- holy fuck I didn't mean for this to happen I get back to the plot or else this will just be a blog. Honestly. Not good.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, smirking slightly, taking in his bestfriends nervous appearance. He was loosening his tie (*swoon*) and accidentally smearing paint all over the starchy white material of his collar.

"Erm yes?"

"You don't live in Ireland"

"What? I do!"

"Really, then explain why you live in France, have a French accent, are fluent in French and I dunno are FRENCH?"

"I'm…multilingual?"

"It's me isn't it?" Sirius chuckled, looking at his friend wildly.

Remus blushed precariously, glancing down at his feet "No, it's a sheep" he murmured.

Sirius looked at him incredulously before turning to the offending painting "If it's a sheep, no offended moony but your a fucking awful artist."

Remus let a grin escape before saying "S'not my fault. T'was an ugly sheep. Besides I never claimed to be a good artist.

Sirius pretended to be offended "Excuse me? It is, a gorgeous sheep and should be worshipped."

Remus glanced up and let his amber eyes meet Sirius's grey ones. He smiled slightly before saying "Nah! It was hideous."

Sirius grinned and subtly took a few stepped closer, Remus not realising until they were face to face.

"Remus." Sirius said, his breath ghosting over Moony's lips, causing the boy in question to gasp and ever so slightly wet his lips with his tongue.

"Nnng…yes?!" He stammered, reaching up to ruffle his black stained locks.

"It was me wasn't it?"

"No I told you!" Remus stated blindly "It was an ugly she-mmf!" Remus more than likely would have continued but it was quite hard when he had a mouthful of Sirius Black instead.

Remus eeped, quite loudly and Sirius used this to his advantage, wrapping one arm around the werewolf's waist and dragging him in closer ,the other hand he tangled his long knobbly fingers in Remus's slightly sticky hair.

Remus moaned and sort of fell into the kiss, slightly deflating in Sirius's strong embrace, pushing his own lips against the animagus's and nipping and sucking until he had the upperhand and he had Sirius wriggling and mewling in his arms as he bit ever so gently on his neck.

"Baaaa Moony" Sirius babbled "Baaaaaa!"

The End.


End file.
